Experiment
|image = File:250px-Swiss cheese cubes.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title =Location |Row 1 info =Spoonfield Manor |Row 2 title = Given by |Row 2 info = Lord Spoonfield III Nitpicker |Row 3 title = Reward |Row 3 info = £500 PPK12 Gauss Pistol Taser 100xp |Row 5 title =Leads to |Row 5 info ='Accident' }} Appreciation "Congratulations on your retrieval of the Bovine Cells. When I heard about you, I knew straight away that you were perfect for this assignment, and look, my confidence has paid off. Here is your fee, and the key to this building's Armory. I trust you will find a use for what is in there, aha. Now, on to the next item of business, please, come with me." Preparing the machinery "I plan to create a large amount of cows, the type from before the war... please shut the lift door... thank you, going down. What was I saying? Ah yes, this is an extremely delicate procedure, and luckily I had the machines vital for this experiment constructed a few weeks ago. Ah here we are, come on." "Of course, the machines aren't connected to the Manor's power supply, so it's your job to do just that. Then, make your way back here for further instructions. Get to it."-Spoonfield Connect the Main Transmitter Array "All you need to do is take this thing, and plug it in the main podium. Simple, isn't it?"-Nitpicker "Yeah. What's the catch?"-The Player Character "Uh... okay, there's something crawling around down there. I've already lost twelve techies, and more importantly, a very expensive PPK12 Gauss Pistol! You're welcome to it if you find it. Now, get going! We have cows to replicate."-Nitpicker Walthrough Connect the thingamajig to the main modium once arriving at wherever your supposed to be,walk along the corridor and activate the gate,you'll see a technician hacking his organs ripped out bya Blood Crawler,in the interest of sanity,don't fight these things since most main quest junkies will only be at level 4 when they encounter these,anyway just sneak by the blood crawler's,you'll eventually find another dead techie wielding the ppk12 Gauss pistol and 20 2MM EC,keep it,even with no small gun's skill its still deadly accurate.Now,the main podium is almost ahead,just continue,looting the side rooms,and then go to the main podium,put the power processor in it and it'll activate,unfortunately the vibration caused by the activation caused you to fall down 3 freakin' floors and break a leg,use a stimpak on it and keep movin',there will be a ladder guarded by the Blood crawler pack leader,if you can kill it or sneak by it,you can use the ladder to go straight to the surface and out of the under-tunnels. Get back to spoonfield manor If you didn't use the ladder outlined above,you get knocked out by a BOS Pest control squad,and you wake up in a camp with a small team of soldiers grouped around in the nearby area,your best bet is to talk to the guard by the door and pass a very easy speech check to get freed and have your inventory back,you also get the key to the nearby under-tunnels,if you wanna return at level 17+ to get some Xp from the blood-crawlers. Bugs Due to the fact the PC can catch a glimpse of chuck norris,they came will occasionaly freeze,before the nuclear blast from a roundhouse kick kills the PC. Category:Main Quest: Spoonfield